Meet You Again
by Airaa
Summary: Pria itu menghela nafas, menyesali karena hingga sekarang ia belum juga bisa melupakan gadis itu. Gadis yang meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu tanpa kabar dan tanpa pesan, pergi entah kemana dan satu tahun setelah itu, ia menemukan gadis itu bertransformasi menjadi seorang model terkenal...


"Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih sudah berkunjung"

Hinata menundukan kepala sekilas pada pelanggannya. Liburan musim panas selama satu bulan. Pria bersurai oranye itu memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai kasir di sebuah _minimarket_ kecil di Tokyo. Aktivitas kuliahnya beberapa bulan ini benar-benar membuatnya penat, ditambah kabar buruk pekerjaan ayahnya yang tak berjalan dengan baik mem—buatnya tak menerima uang saku dari orangtuanya.

"Wah majalah fashion _twenty_ sudah rilis"

Beberapa gadis anak SMA memasuki toko dan mengambil majalah yang tersusun di atas meja panjang di sudut ruangan. Majalah yang memang sedang menjadi hits sekarang ini di kalangan para gadis.

Gadis itu menaruh majalah itu di meja kasir. Hinata meraihnya, mendekatkannya ke sinar inframerah untuk mengetahui harga. Matanya sempat terpaku pada gadis yang menjadi _cover_ utama majalah itu. Gadis yang selalu ia cinta hingga sekarang. Yachi Hitoka.

" _Oni–san,_ berapa harganya?"

Hinata tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunan. Ia menghela nafas dan melihat layar komputernya. "1200 yen" jawabnya dan gadis SMA didepannya segera membayar dan memgambil majalah itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas, menyesali karena hingga sekarang ia belum juga bisa melupakan gadis itu. Gadis yang meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu tanpa kabar dan tanpa pesan, pergi entah kemana dan satu tahun setelah itu, ia menemukan gadis itu bertrans—formasi menjadi seorang model terkenal. Gadis yang selalu terlihat pemalu kini penuh aksi dan percaya diri di foto didepan kamera. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, hingga sekarang. Namun disisi lain, perasaan kecewa juga menyelimutinya. Disaat mereka sedang menjalin hubungan asmara hangat. Gadis itu tiba-tiba pergi, seakan menghilang dari muka bumi. Hinata bahkan tak tahu status hubungan mereka sekarang.

Hinata mengusap pelan punggung tangannya yang memutih, musim dingin menjadi semakin dingin saja di malam hari. Jam kerjanya masih satu jam lagi. Ia menyesal karena tidak membawa jaket dari apartemen sewaannya yang tak jauh dari sini.

Suara pintu yang digeser, "Selamat da—"

Nafas Hinata tercekat, gadis dengan _heels_ sedang dan jaket merah _maroon_ itu muncul disana. Gadis bersurai _blonde_ sebahu dengan riasan tipis di wajahnya. Gadis mungil yang amat ia rindukan.

Sama seperti dirinya, gadis itu juga terlihat terkejut. "Hinata?"

Emosi Hinata meluap, namun ia setengah mati menahannya. Ia ingin berteriak didepan gadis itu, menyerukan betapa kecewanya dia, namun disisi lain ia juga sangat merindukannya. Kedua tangannya gatal ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tapi itu tak bisa ia lakukan, karena mungkin, bagi gadis itu. Hubungan ini sudah berakhir tepat saat kepergiannya. Saat ini ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, statusnya hanya seorang kasir yang kebetulan bertemu model terkenal di tokonya.

"Apa yang anda cari?" tanya Hinata dengan intonasi dipaksakan.

Hitoka menyorot miris pria bersurai oranye didepannya. Bibirnya getir. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Sangat! Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan pria itu. Mendengar Hinata yang menganggapnya seakan pelanggan biasa membuat hatinya terluka. Namun disisi lain, ia tahu, Hinata jauh lebih terluka sekarang.

"Hinata–" panggil Hitoka dengan suara gemetar.

"Toko kami akan tutup, jadi bisa cepat pilih belanjaan anda dan pulang" sahut Hinata membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Apa anda ingin membeli penghangat? Ada di rak kanan" Hinata menyorot arah lain, tangannya terkepal kuat, berusaha meredam diri agar tak meledak kapan saja.

Hitoka menggigit bibir, "Aku mohon dengarkan aku Hinata!" pekik Hitoka, membuat Hinata menggebrak meja kasir kuat.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?! Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dua tahun lalu, tanpa kabar tanpa pesan! Seakan kau menganggapku hanya angin saja! Kau pikir seberapa besar perasaan khawatirku untukmu, setiap hari aku selalu memandang ponselku. Berharap kau setidaknya membalas pesanku! Hingga dua tahun kau bahkan tak satupun menjawab panggilanku! Lalu hubungan kita ini apa?!"

Hitoka terhisak, ia mendekat. Meraih ujung lengan baju Hinata. "Aku minta maaf— aku minta maaf—" ujarnya lirih disela isaknya.

"Aku terluka Hitoka" Hinata menyorot Hitoka dengan tatapan miris. "Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku saat pergi? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? KENAPA?!" bentak Hinata membuat isakan Hitoka semakin kuat.

"Aku dipaksa pergi oleh bibiku ke amerika. Dia bilang aku punya bakat dan dia ingin aku bersekolah disana. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi bibiku menyita ponselku bertahun-tahun agar aku fokus pada studiku. Ia bahkan mengurangi akses komuni—kasiku pada Ibu. Tiba-tiba mengambil fotoku dan memasukanku di audisi _modeling_. Aku juga tak mau meninggalkanku Hinata, tapi ibuku terlalu takut menentang bibiku. Dan aku terlalu takut menentang ibuku!"

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Hinata—"

Hinata menghela nafas, "Aku memaafkanmu" sahutnya membuat gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu mengukir senyum, namun senyuman itu pudar begitu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika kau tak mau mem—beli apapun, pergilah. Aku harus menutup toko" sambungnya dingin.

"Hinata— bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Hinata menoleh, "Hubungan apa? Bukankah sudah berakhir?"

Hitoka tercekat, air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati pria itu, menarik ujung baju pegawai Hinata. "Tarik ucapanmu aku mohon Hinata, aku tak ingin kita berakhir, aku mohon"

"Yachi _ojou–san_ waktunya pergi" seorang berpakaian jas hitam berdiri diambang pintu, mata pria itu membulat melihat majikannya itu menangis. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _ojou–san_?" tandas pria itu, berlari kemudian mendaratkan pukulannya ke pipi Hinata.

"Izuki– _kun_ hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia, dia—"

"Teman masa SMA" sela Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit lebam.

Hitoka menatap Hinata dengan air muka cemas kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku akan kembali– tolong segera rawat lukamu. Ayo Izuki– _kun_ " gadis itu berjalan keluar _minimarket_ , pria berjas yang memukul Hinata tadi mengekor dibelakangnya.

Suara pintu tertutup. Hening. Hinata duduk bersimpuh di lantai dingin, satu bulir air matanya menetes. Rasa sakit di pipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. " _Aku merindukanmu Hitoka. Sangat!. Namun, rasa kecewa ku mengalahkan segalanya"_

Sejak hari itu, Hitoka selalu datang ke _minimarket_ tempat Hinata bekerja. Setiap hari ia datang dan setiap hari pula Hinata bersikap dingin padanya. Gadis itu tak menyerah, ia masih sangat mencintai Hinata. Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

Salju semakin tebal, menurunkan suhu hingga ke titik terdingin. Hinata duduk di kursi lipat di sudut ruangan, asap mengepul dari roti kukus yang ia pegang. Hinata memakan rotinya untuk makan malam, matanya menyorot majalah dengan model sampul Hitoka. Ia terlihat manis, dengan topi bundar dan _cardigan_ panjang berwarna _cream_. Hinata menghela nafas, melirik jam dinding yang melekat di tembok putih _minimarket,_

 _"H_ ari ini nampaknya ia tak datang" batin Hinata.

Suara pintu bergeser, Hinata menoleh. Ia menyorot Hitoka yang datang dengan badan kedinginan dan menggigil. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu datang, apa kau bodoh? Salju sangat lebat"

Hitoka segera menggeleng, "Aku harus datang! Sampai kau menarik ucapanmu"

Ia gigih. Hinata sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang. Gadis ini benar-benar pantang menyerah. Hinata mengambil minuman hangat dari _vending machine_ dan memberikannya pada Hitoka. "Minumlah"

Hitoka menyambut minuman itu dan duduk di kursi, Hinata melepas jaket tebal yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan memasangkannya pada Hitoka. Gadis itu mendongak, "Hinata bagaimana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku laki-laki, tak akan mudah sakit. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri staminaku sebesar apa" sahutnya.

Sudut bibir gadis itu membentuk kurva. Walau beberapa hari ini Hinata dingin padanya. Ia tetaplah seorang Hinata, pria baik hati dan perhatian. " _Arigatou—"_

Hinata duduk disamping Hitoka dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata begitu menyadari tak ada satupun mobil di luar.

"Aku naik taxi. Izuki– _kun_ melarangku pergi karena salju lebat, tapi aku tetap pergi" jawab Hitoka lirih.

Hinata menghela nafas dan menyorot kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. "Segigih itu kah dia" batinnya. Tiba-tiba bahunya terasa berat, Hinata menoleh. Kepala Hitoka bersandar di bahunya, mata gadis itu terpejam dengan pipi memerah.

"Hitoka?" panggil Hinata dan menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu. Matanya membulat. Suhu tubuh gadis itu sangat tinggi, badannya panas. "Kau demam. _Baka,_ jika sakit seharusnya jangan kemari"

Hitoka tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Hinata panik. Ia segera mematikan lampu _minimarket_ dan menutup toko. Hinata menggendong Hitoka, memanggil taxi dan segera membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya.

Sinar lampu menusuk kelopak mata Hitoka, gadis itu meringis kesilauan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut, merasakan sensasi dingin di keningnya. Iris cokelatnya melirik kearah kanan, menyorot punggung pria yang tengah membereskan kotak obat. "Hi–nata?"

Tubuh pria didepannya menegang, ia menoleh dan menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kau sadar" ujarnya lembut.

Hitoka melihat sekitar, air mukanya bingung, "Ini dimana?"

"Apartemenku, kau pingsan saat di _minimarket,_ jadi aku membawamu kemari" jawab Hinata, sorot mata pria itu berubah sendu, "Kau tak perlu segigih itu"

Hitoka tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi"

Hinata tercekat, gadis ini benar-benar mencintainya. Kekesalannya beberapa hari ini yang membuatnya bersikap dingin pada gadis itu tak membuat gadis itu gentar. Hinata merasa bersalah namun disisi lain ia bahagia karena ia yakin bahwa mereka berdua masih sama-sama saling mencintai. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"Tapi—"

Tangan Hinata terulur, pria itu menggenggam erat tangan hangat Hitoka, mengecup pelan punggung tangan gadis itu membuat Hitoka merona dibalik wajah pucatnya. "Maafkan aku sudah bersikap dingin padamu. Kini aku percaya kau memang masih mencintaiku"

Hitoka menggigit bibirnya, "Tentu saja! Tak ada pria lain yang kucintai selain kau, Hinata!"

Hinata menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan telunjuknya, membuat gadis itu membisu. "Aku tahu, aku juga masih mencintaimu Hitoka, pertama kali melihatmu, aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu, sangat"

Air mata Hitoka menggenang, menunggu waktu untuk jatuh menetes. Ia menyorot pria didepannya dalam. Mencari celah kebohongan di wajah tampan itu, namun tak ada. Pria itu tulus. "Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Hm" Hinata mengangguk, pria itu memeluk gadis didepannya, membiarkan wajah manisnya terbenam di dadanya. Hitoka melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, memejamkan mata dan menerima kehangatan dari tubuh pria itu. "Maka dari itu—

jadilah kekasihku sekali lagi, Hitoka"

Hitoka membuka matanya, kalimat yang dibisikan Hinata ditelinganya membuat gadis itu tak sanggup membendung tangisnya, Hitoka memeluk Hinata lebih erat, gadis itu terhisak. Menangis bahagia.

" _Hm— aku bersedia_ "

 _ **End**_


End file.
